


New Year's in New York

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, New Year's Eve, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else is falling asleep, Methos wants to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's in New York

“Coming to bed?”

 

“But the ball hasn’t dropped yet!” Duncan motioned to the televised scenes of revelers thronging the streets, dressed for the freezing New York City night, but still wearing grins.

Methos arched an eyebrow at the room’s occupants. Connor was asleep on the couch. Amanda dozed in the armchair. Joe leaned heavily on his cane, tipping forward sleepily, catching himself, muttering, and then repeating it all. Methos slid his hands up Duncan’s arms. “You should be more concerned with things going _up_ rather than _down_.”

Duncan followed him to the bedroom, and they rang in the New Year.


End file.
